The Undoing Of Remus J Lupin
by KyraBooNStasia
Summary: This is my first fanfic, Set during POA. Hermione falls asleep in the library studying for finals and wakes up to an empty castle, except for our favorite werewolf of course. Rated M for a reason! HG/RL


**Author's Note: This is my first, so be careful please! Just something that came to me one day, had to write it down! Set during Prisoner Of Azkaban. Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on! J. K. Rowling is the genius, not me!**

"Oh, no no no no no!" Hermione muttered when she awoke to find herself still entombed in the darkest corner of the library at Hogwarts.

She had been studying extra hard for her final exams, when all her long nights sitting up late reading and re-reading textbooks she had covered a million times finally caught up with her. She had only intended to close her eyes and rest her head on the gigantic copy of 'Magical Creatures In The 21st Century' for a few minutes.

Now, as she looked around, she realized it was well after hours and the ancient library was completely dark. Her childhood fear of the dark came back for only an instant before she banished it into the back of her mind as impractical gibberish. As she quietly started gathering her books back into her bag, she sent up a prayer that she wouldn't be caught out after hours. The last thing she needed right now, with finals so close, was a detention.

Finished rearranging her books into her bag, she carefully moved around the other desks towards the exit, bumping into quite a few chairs along the way.

The hallways were deserted and looked eerie without the usual hustle and bustle of students jammed into them. As she walked toward the stairway, she thought she heard the pitter patter of tiny cat feet and quickly ran into the nearest classroom. It was completely devoid of everything, without even the desks that were so often piled into empty classrooms in the castle.

Quietly closing the door behind her, Hermione pressed up against it to try and hear beyond. That was when she noticed a harsh breathing that wasn't her own. She slowly turned and saw the dark figure huddled into the far corner, hidden from the moonlight streaming in through the tall windows. Her breath hitched and she reached for the door, sure that her nightmares had just come to life, when she noticed that the figure hadn't seen her yet. Forgetting the reason she had run into the classroom, she took a few steps toward the unknown figure. Hesitating, she was reminded of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat.' But then again, her mother always told her she was far too curious for her own good, and Hermione proved this yet again as she slowly moved toward the corner.

"Hello?" She whispered.

A head popped up from where it had been hanging between two knees, and Hermione looked into the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen. Silver-gray, and haunted by an emptiness that she could only imagine. These eyes she knew. These eyes she had dreamed of for months, ever since she had discovered the secrets they had lurking behind them.

"Miss Granger?" Came the quiet but controlled voice of Professor Remus J. Lupin.

"Professor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Hermione said as she started to back up, calculating how long until the next full moon. Three days. 'So that's why he was alone, the transformation must be very difficult to go through,' She thought.

"Might i ask what you are doing out of your dormitory so late, much less in an empty classroom?" He questioned.

The silky softness of his voice made her shiver. How many nights had she lain awake dreaming of that voice? How many times had she touched herself shamelessly, imagining those eyes and that wonderful velvet voice?

Shaking herself out of those thoughts she answered, "I was in the library studying for my Care of Magical Creatures exam and i guess i haven't had enough sleep lately, because i fell asleep and just woke up."

"I assume then, of course, that you caught a glimpse of Filch down the hall?" Again with the voice that made her insides clench.

"Yes sir."

"Then we can give it a few minutes to let him pass and i would be happy to escort you to the common room."

"Yes sir." She again replied.

Unsure of herself, Hermione stood as still as possible, waiting for the caretaker to pass. Sneaking looks at the extremely attractive man in front of her, She couldn't help but notice that he looked worn out and strained. She didn't know what it was about him, but he made her feel like no other boy had ever been able to before. She had honestly considered her sanity in question before he came into her life. While other girls her age were chasing down any attractive male within eye shot, she remained steadfast on her studies, barely registering the fact that her two best friends were, in fact, part of that aforementioned male population. But from that first meeting on the train, she had been aware of Lupin like she had no other. That was how she ended up discovering his secret. Not that he knew she had found out, but when all her extra attention was focused entirely on one person, there wasn't much anyone could hide from the astute Hermione Granger.

So Hermione stood there, entranced by the older male, never even suspecting that he too was plagued by the same feelings.

Remus couldn't believe his rotten luck. He had come into the classroom to be alone, to dwell on his curse, and ended up with the one female who set his blood on fire. The one female he could never touch.

Even if by some miracle she was interested in a grown man old enough to be her father, she was not only his student and considerably younger than himself, but she was his best friends sons best friend. And he was a monster. It would never be. The closest he would ever come to her would be his nightly ritual, when he dreamed of her chocolate brown eyes, and long brown hair. Her delightful curves, just barely disguised by her robes. He long legs, and an arse that would make any mans fingers itch to touch it. For a moment he forgot where he was and his hand twitched slightly to his erection, now bulging through his black slacks.

As he heard her sigh, he remembered exactly where he was, and who he was with. The impulse to reach out and touch her was strong, especially since they were perfectly alone, and she was only a few steps before him. He knew without a doubt that Filch had moved on already, his hearing being heightened as it was so close to the full moon, but he lingered a while longer, just enjoying her presence. It was the sweetest pain he had ever known.

The silence was very prominent now, and Remus was about to suggest that they head to the common room, when a sharp pain rippled down his back.

He heard her cry out as he fell to his knees, making an effort not to cry out himself.

The pain had already abated by the time she reached his side, but he allowed her hands to roam all over him, looking for some kind of mark or hurt.

"Professor, are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, yes, it was just... an old wound," He tried to put her at ease. He knew full well it was his body's adjustment to the ever closer full moon. Just another reminder of why they would never be. Who could ever want such a beast?

"Are you sure? Should i go fetch Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione offered, while her hands still searched his body for the point of pain. Remus knew that she must truly be worried, as she had went through all this trouble to avoid any teachers willing to give a detention, and Pomfrey was sure to take any news straight to Mcgonagall. He reached for her and clasped her small, soft hands in his much larger ones.

"Honestly Hermione, the pain is already gone." Her face was now mere inches away from his own. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of her scent. Wonderful, lovely, orchids and vanilla. His hyper senses caught something else too, something that had the animal in him fighting to be free. Desire. It was thick in her body. He could hardly believe it. Hermione... desired... him? He was sure he must be delusional, but the wolf was never wrong. It smelled her, and it wanted her too. All this Remus realized before he even opened his eyes, and he almost had himself convinced he could still simply get up, walk her to her common room, and let her go.

Until he opened them and saw that she was staring intently at his mouth. Her small tongue darted out to lick her own lips, and he nearly groaned aloud. Some small sound must have been released, because her eyes flitted up to his and widened with shock that he had seen her staring.

The wolf in him relished that look. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was physical pain not to move the few inches forward and lightly brush his lips on hers.

This was better than her dreams. There was liquid fire tracing its way down her stomach. "Oh Gods..." She whispered, and that was all it took. Remus growled and released the small hold he had on his control, letting go of her hands and reaching up to plunge his into her hair while he delved into her mouth. Still on their knees, Hermione pressed as close as she could, not really understanding the feelings he was eliciting from her body, but wanting more, so much more.

His hands dropped down to her shoulders, then to her beautiful perky breast, while his tongue traced her lips. As his fingers brushed softly across the tips of her hard nipples, she moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away slightly.

"Hermione, oh gods Hermione...," He panted into her ear, letting his tongue glide over her lobe and down, nipping on her neck. His hands moved away from her breast, and she whimpered, only to suck in a shocked breath as he quickly tore her shirt off, replacing his hands back on her breast, with only her light cotton bra between them. He continued nibbling and suckling on her neck while his hands pinched and teased her already tight nipples.

The fire was burning lower now, and she couldn't help but to try to get even closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and running her hands up and down his back. At the same time, they heard a crash from down the hall and Filch yelling obscenities at the impervious Peeves.

Remus pulled away again, this time pulling her arms from around him.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I don't know... I mean to say..." He trailed off. They were both panting hard, and he waited until her breathing was back to normal before he continued, "This is wrong in so many ways."

At her crestfallen look he rushed to add "Not to say that i don't want you, oh gods do i want you Hermione! But i want you to think about what you are doing right now, because once it goes on from here, there's no turning back. I don't know how i managed to stop this time... Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?"

"Yes, oh please yes!" She said. "I need you... I need you to..." and she stood, reaching to her back and unhooked her bra. As it fell away she heard Remus suck in a breath, and that pleasant tightness in her loins twitched. He stood too, revealing the evidence of what she was doing to him. Hermione shyly took his hand and placed it back on her breast. "I need you to do that to me again, to touch me again." She reached out and let her fingers brush up against his unbelievably hard manhood.

Remus stilled for a beat, growled low in his throat and then suddenly he was everywhere. His mouth devoured hers, his hands roving over her torso. Hermione's whole body tensed as his mouth moved to her breast. His used his teeth to pinch her nipple lightly as his tongue rolled over the tip continuously. His hands moved further down to lift up her skirt, grab her arse and massage it with a grip that was sure to leave bruises in the morning. Hermione whimpered at this and once again the wolf rejoiced... He brought his mouth back up to hers and pushed her up against the cold stone wall. She wrapped her legs around him feeling the solid length of him through the cloth of his pants.

Remus reached down between them and touched his fingers on her hot pulsing sex for the first time. "Hermione, oh Hermione, MY Hermione!" He breathed as he tore away from her mouth, resting his forehead on the wall next to where her head was thrown back as she arched her back and her hips to meet his fingers. Closing his eyes, he moved her panties aside and just enjoyed the feel of her while she panted, trying to hold in her moans of pleasure. His finger brushed up against her clit and she shuttered, not able to hold in a particularly loud moan. Remus stilled completely, not sure how much longer he could last. Hermione couldn't hold still though and started rotating her butt forwards and back, trying to get him to restart the slow torch he had just abandoned.

He then pushed her higher up on the wall and started the delicious circles of her tight nub with his finger while he ravaged her breast with his mouth. Hermione's breath went erratic. She couldn't get enough of him, his touch was everywhere, but she wanted HIM everywhere. Her body was writhing underneath his expert fingers. She tensed and almost screamed when he swiftly inserted a finger in her while his thumb still drew those amazing circles around her clit.

Pumping in and out, faster, and harder with each entrance, Hermione quickly caught the rhythm and started moving her hips to meet those wonderful fingers as everything else faded gray. Hermione was so focused on the feeling of Remus pumping his finger in her core that she didn't notice when he bit into her shoulder and added another finger. "Oh yes, please, I'm so close, please, just a little more, I'm almost there..." she moaned. "Oh, God yes!" The sound of her passionate voice made his throbbing shaft twitch. So he pressed hard on her nerve center with his thumb as he shoved his fingers in as far as they could go.

The tightly coiled ball in her abdomen finally burst, and she felt her orgasm wave through her body.

Fingers still inside Hermione, Remus felt her body tighten, and the tremors take her.

"REMUS!" She screamed out.

Hearing his name from her lips for the first time was his undoing. He ripped his pants and boxers down, releasing his engorged cock. He knew he needed to be gentle, but he had already lost what little control he had.

She was still trembling from her orgasm when he entered her. "So tight, so wet... Oh fuck Hermione!" It was his turn to moan.

He wanted to wait a moment to let her adjust to his size, but the wolf in him howled at the feel of her tight, hot sheath smothering him into oblivion. His movements were jerky, and a little rough, but Hermione soon was pushing back, helping him set a pace that grew ever faster and frantic.

Hermione moved her legs higher on his waist, and he went deeper still. "Hermione, i don't know how much longer i can last!" He panted in between thrusts.

"I need you to cum for me Hermione, Oh Gods, Hermione, please cum for me."

* * *

She looked into his eyes and saw the raw hunger within them, and she pulled his mouth down to hers and let her tongue fight his for dominance. He finally reached down and his fingers once again found her sensitive nub. As his dick pumped in and out, his fingers twirled around her clit. She tightened, and he felt her sex throb around him as she came hard, her heat sucking him in as he let go, and they both burst into a million pieces.

Remus helped Hermione dress as quickly as possible, while the ramifications of what had just happened hit them both. Quietly, they managed to reach the empty Gryffindor common room.

"Well... um... Hermione." Remus said nervously.

"Its okay Remus. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know that it would never be able to work between us." Hermione stated regretfully.

"Its not that i wouldn't want it to sweets, you are the most amazing witch i have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I have dreamed of you since the day we met, and i cant imagine a day without your wonderful smile, but for so very many reasons, it can not be between us," Remus explained.

Hermione read the question in his eyes and answered, "I knew that when it happened Remus. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You are the only one i have ever felt anything for, and I'm happy i got the chance to be with you, if even only just this once."

She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling, and his hand curled lightly across her cheek.

"I love you Hermione," She heard him whisper, as his lips brushed lightly across hers.

When she opened her eyes he was gone. Hermione stood there for a moment, basking in the warmth of the fireplace, then slowly moved towards the stairs that would lead her to her bed, and back to a life where she could never acknowledge the love of her precious werewolf, Remus J. Lupin.


End file.
